


The precedent

by Kizuka_Nakahara



Series: Suite life of Rich and Gavin [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hank and Connor are cool uncles, Sumo being a good dog, cole is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara
Summary: [I know I never said that Cole is alive in this AU, but I also never said he's dead.]Gavin hid his pride in the pocket and asked Hank if he and Connor could babysit Kelsie.Why? What happened? And why Richard is pacing around like he got embers in pants?





	The precedent

Well, as I said earlier, Hank got a bit accustomed to 'everyday miracles', but this one was even more unusual. Gavin came to him, without being brought by Richard, and politely asked him if he could babysit Kelsie for a few days.

Not without his usual reluctance and complaints. He had to say Hank got a kid and knew how to deal with them. The Lieutenant caught the fact that after their trip to IKEA Gavin couldn't afford a proper babysitter and his neighbour who would want to talk with him is out of the city.

Hank agreed, but not for Gavin. He thought more about Rich and Connor. The first 'droid maybe wouldn't say anything, but the man felt like he shouldn't disappoint his son. Con, on the other side, was able to take offence for not inviting Kelsie.

Whatever made Hank chose the final option was already unimportant when he was parking his car on the driveway, while Kelsie was giggling and asking more weird questions than the man would expect from Connor and Cole together.

Oh. Yeah, Cole. 

"I just recalled something. Did your dad or Richard say something about my son?" Hank looked at the girl as he turned off the engine.

"You have a son, uncle Hank?" Well, that made her even more eager to know everything. 

"Firstly, his name is Cole and he is nearly twice older than you, girl. Be nice to him and he'll be nice to you." Hank wasn't sure about the last one, but he hoped so.

She swore she will be kind and all. The man could in peace get her out of the car, silently thanking Richard for teaching her to behave. The first noise they heard was obviously made by Sumo. 

Hank was sure the girl would run into the house like it was hers. He actually thought wrong. Yes, Kelsie run to Sumo to pet him, but as soon as she heard Cole coming, she came back and hid behind Hank.

"Hi, dad! You came earlier!" The boy jumped and clapped his hands. Then, he realised that something was different. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, son. We have a guest today. My coworker is busy, so he asked if his daughter can come to us today."

"Oh, okay. Where is she?" 

"She's shy." He pointed at the place behind him.

Kelsie peeked for a moment and saw Cole waving at her.

"Hi! I'm Cole!" He tried to come closer. "What's your name?"

The girl hid once again. After a few minutes, she finally left the 'safe place'.

"Kelsie."

Hank decided it's a good moment to say something.

"Cole, she's our guest, so be nice to her."

He moved, leaving the kids alone for a moment. They were gawking at each other with slight nervousness. Luckily, someone helped them to break the ice. Sumo 'sneaked' between them and barked happily. It was the best move he could have chosen. Cole started to scratch him behind his ears, while Kelsie was simply hugging him, hiding her face in Sumo's fur.

They were giggling without even noticing each other for a while. The boy first felt an urge to start a conversation.

"So... this is Sumo."

"I know, he's great. Con-Con told me so much about him!" She jumped. "You good doggie!" she chirped, making the dog even happier.

"Nice. You mean Connor told you about Sumo?"

She nodded, leaning on Sumo's back. Since she wasn't that heavy then, the dog didn't even notice her doing.

Cole glanced at her. She was that small she would easily hide behind Sumo. Her voice still seemed unsure, yet it was getting louder and louder.

"What do you want to do, Kelsie?" He reached his hand in her direction like some gentleman. 

"I like sight-seeing. Can you show me around?" 

"Why not?" 

Hank was in the kitchen, preparing something 'adequate' for kids. He listened as Cole pretended to be a tour guide, explaining the wonders of their place.

Every time Sumo came in their way, the boy was making 'pet-breaks' when they were sitting on the ground and playing with the dog. 

After a long trip around, including peeking in Hank's room and playing with all rubber ducks, they went outside. Cole shouted that they're in the backyard, playing something with the ball.

They spent their day greatly, or Hank just assumed that after finding them napping on the grass. 

As Gavin asked, Kelsie visited them for another few days. On the bad weather, they sat together in the living room and watched some movies. 

Hand learned then that Kelsie knew a bedtime story from Spy Kids but didn't watch the movie herself. He gladly showed her the miracles of that film. And the sequels, of course.

He felt proud of his son, how nice he was to the girl. Cole never complained about her behaviour, never even raised his voice in annoyance. 

Sometimes, it was Connor who took care of them. They were playing mystery games and some classics, like red light green light.

The android didn't understand the purpose of some games, obviously. 

~

Hank was wondering what was happening, why both Gavin and Richard were so busy. The problem was that he thought about it when they were out and not answering. He simply kept forgetting about it when they came to pick up Kelsie. 

The detective had his phone turned off for some reason, so Hank tried to contact Richard. The first thing he heard was a very nervous whisper.

_"I-I can't talk at the moment, Hank."_

"What is it now?"

 _"I can't talk, I'll call later, please, Hank."_

Richard sounded hysterical and it sounded much worse than that one time in IKEA. Lieutenant wanted to talk about it, but the phone was already beeping quietly. 

What could he do then? He played blind man's buff with kids and pretended he's not worried. 

Connor came home earlier, explaining that he should have a meeting with Markus, but the artist didn't show up and had 'unexpected troubles and necessity of prolonging the time of the previous meeting'. Whatever.

They ended wandering through Hank's old stuff, including finding Mario Kart with four controllers. The kids got bored before Connor and Hank managed to connect the tv with the old console, but they promised to play it next time.

Sometime later they heard the doorbell. Of course, Sumo was first at the door, followed by the kids and Hank. Connor decided that there are enough people there, so he started to clean.

Hank wasn't expecting the deviant leader coming to his house with Gavin and Rich. He actually wasn't expecting even a chance of meeting him in person.

Suddenly, they found themselves together huddled in the kitchen. Well, the kids were in the living room, but still, it was a bit cramped. Reed was happily drinking a very large cup of coffee, ignoring the complaints about this affecting his health from all three androids.

"So can any of you enlighten me about the stuff you were doing in that highly unlikely trio?" They looked at him. "I mean, what would Robo Messiah do with you, huh?"

"We were in court, Mr Hank."

Lieutenant shifted his sight and looked at Markus. "You needed help?"

"Actually I was the one helping. It's known to everyone that android laws are still fragile and easy to manipulate, so I gladly joined their side."

Richard put a hand on the painter's shoulder. "And we're really grateful that you found some time for us in your already busy schedule."

Hank wanted to ask about the whole court thing, but Gavin interrupted.

"Rich got accustomed to thanking for me, but this time I'm gonna say thank you without his help." As soon as he said that, he returned to his coffee.

Connor clapped once and asked what was the purpose of meeting in the court.

"Well, we can say it now, we have won," Markus said this one sentence and left the rest for them.

"It's... I know how much Rich cares about Kelsie and I wanted him to be actually someone for her."

"Which means?" Hank looked at both of them, smiling at their embarrassed faces.

"I'm Kelsie's guardian now. They're still working at the 'bits of documents', as Gavin said, but I can use that term from now." There were tears in his silver eyes. 

"That's great!" 

Connor and Hank caught Rich in a big hug, soon after that they made Markus and Gavin join them. The kids couldn't miss a group hug, so they stand together in that small kitchen, laughing, smiling and being incredibly happy.

Richard explained later that Hank called to him while they were waiting for the verdict. Markus also added how long they were fighting for it because it was a precedent, which would be used in similar cases in the future.

Kelsie wasn't aware that she got another daddy that day.


End file.
